The Easter Bunny Comes
by lovetoseverus
Summary: Severus Snape gets more than he bargains for after ordering from a catalog. Written for an Easter drabble challenge on Severus Sighs. Slash, SS/LM.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The brilliant characters belong solely to J.K. Rowling. The plot and typos are my own. No profit is being made.  
**Written For:** WhiteCotton's SS/LM Easter Drabble Challenge on _Severus Sighs_.

* * *

**~ The Easter Bunny Comes ~**

_Chapter 1_

Lucius stood with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyebrows arched to the middle of his forehead. He stifled the laugh that threatened to escape only by clamping his teeth tightly around the knuckle of a forefinger.

"Don't say it," Severus warned.

Lucius quickly averted his eyes, hoping it would help.

It didn't.

Finally, Lucius could resist no more and his peals of laughter split the silence of the room into two halves: one highly amused… the other advancing suddenly.

Lucius barely had time to react. Before he knew it, Severus had him by the wrists, spinning him around forcibly until his cheek was pressed firmly to the cold wall in Severus' private quarters.

Severus leaned forward then, pressing the length of his body against Lucius, pinning the other man's chest and hands against the rough stone. With his lips next to Lucius' ear, he whispered in a low, dangerous voice.

"You find this funny, then?"

Lucius eyed what he could of Severus from over his shoulder. The corners of his lips curled in response, but he said nothing, knowing full well this tacit taunt would bring with it its share of consequences.

The silence only incensed Severus further. He hated being had.

Releasing Lucius' hands, he abruptly turned his lover around to face him. Severus simply stared at him, roving his eyes around Lucius' face, taking in the expression of mirth there with feigned annoyance.

"I'm sorry, love, but you have to admit… this is… highly amusing," Lucius cooed with a soft chuckle.

"I don't see what's so damned funny about it." Severus looked down with disgust at the furry white shorts adorning his lower trunk.

"Do I get to touch your tail?" Lucius asked, his eyes twinkling, clearly enjoying himself now. He snaked a hand around behind Severus and groped the oversized white cotton poof affixed there. Severus lurched out of his grasp sharply.

"Please. It is enough that I was attempting to surprise you with a superbly-crafted leather garment – which I had to commission from an owl-order service, no less – only to put it on and find—" Severus flicked the pink lining of the large white ears on his head angrily, "—that it magicked itself into an infernal _rabbit_ costume!"

Lucius grinned as he trailed his eyes down Severus' bare chest. "How do you know this… _costume_… isn't turning me on?" He returned his eyes to Severus', lingering there with a fervent stare. As he did so, he brushed one of his hands along the fur of Severus' shorts, cupping his lover's cock possessively. "They do say rabbits fuck an awful lot. Suppose there is any truth to that?"

Severus groaned, unmistakably aroused by the touch.

Lucius leaned towards Severus and kissed him roughly on the mouth, forcing the other's lips open so his tongue could explore the heat and familiar taste there. Severus sighed into the kiss, forgetting for a moment the absurdity of his wardrobe. He refused to let that stop him from making the most of his Easter Sunday.

Severus made a move to dominate Lucius again, his cock twitching excitedly at this unexpected turn of events, now wanting to have his way with his lover.

But Lucius stopped him.

"No, love, I've already told you," his grin lustful. "Tonight, allow me."

Severus arched an eyebrow, feeling his humiliation and ire beginning to melt away at the look on Lucius' face. True, the costume was not what he had intended to order, but it could still prove useful, he realized.

"Oh…?" Severus mocked.

"Oh, yes," Lucius said silkily. "I find I'm rather fancying the taste of rabbit tonight…"

* * *

**Continue on to Chapter 2 for the conclusion. ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Lucius crouched down in front of Severus and slipped a finger behind the waistband of his furry rabbit shorts. He grinned, noticing how the soft fabric outlined the burgeoning erection there, and gazed up at Severus expectantly. Severus looked down at him with curiosity, his brow still arched, watching the warm, nimble fingers of his lover begin to explore his lower abdomen, just above the garment. The air in the room prickled with excitement but it was chilly, and it sent gooseflesh spreading across the skin of Severus' bare arms and up the back of his neck.

Lucius leaned forward and nuzzled the small patch of hair below Severus' belly button, placing a trail of hot, wet kisses across the exposed flesh. His arms wrapped around Severus' hips and he pulled him forward forcefully, taking in the heady scent as his nose pressed into Severus' firm body. Severus lowered his hands to Lucius' silken hair and tangled his fingers there, lightly thrusting his hips towards Lucius.

Then he stopped abruptly and turned away, yanking the rabbit ears off his head as he did so, tossing them carelessly to the side. He paced a bit where he stood. "I'm sorry, I just can't do this with this fucking rabbit costume on! It's a turn-off because I know I look ridiculous."

Lucius looked over at him, furrowing his brow, a slight pout appearing on his lips. He stood back up and walked the few paces to where Severus had now flopped onto the sofa. Of the pair, Lucius was much more open to experimenting with new sexual kinks, but would not broach the topic, knowing all too well it would start an unwelcome competition between the two.

Severus ran his fingers through his hair roughly, as though trying to rid himself of the mental image of his costume, and then reached down to quickly divest himself of the shorts just as Lucius reached out a hand to stop him.

"No, wait…"

Severus glared up at him, wanting nothing more than to be done with this miserable rabbit business.

"Would you let me transfigure them into something else?"

Severus narrowed his eyes, considering that for a moment without breaking eye contact. Deciding he might like to see what Lucius was up to, he tentatively agreed. "What did you have in mind?"

Lucius smirked. "I can't tell you, love, it would spoil the surprise."

Severus sighed. "And if I hate it?"

"I'll let you fuck me."

"I'll be fucking you either way," Severus retorted, a commanding tone to his voice.

Lucius' grin widened. "Well, then I'd say I have nothing to lose."

Severus allowed himself a small grin. "You seem awfully confident for a man who is about to be bent over this sofa, whimpering like a schoolboy."

At this, something flashed in Lucius' eyes and he yanked his wand out of his pocket and pointed it in the vicinity of Severus' groin, casting a non-verbal spell before Severus had time to react. Severus was the only person he would submit to sexually – or otherwise, frankly – and it drove him wild to hear commands issued from his lover's lips, the deep timbre of Severus' voice tingling every nerve in his spine. It was for this reason he wasted no time in banishing the furry rabbit shorts from Severus and then knelt on the floor in front of him. He had had something else in mind originally but was in no mood for games suddenly.

Severus' eyes were wide for a moment as he took in the rapid sequence of action that had just transpired, and then finally settled his gaze on Lucius. He was relieved to see the shorts gone but wasn't sure he liked the idea of his body being completely naked in front of Lucius' fully-clothed one. Vulnerability and imbalance of power were two things Severus simply didn't do. As it turned out, he didn't get a chance to think much further on it.

Lucius grabbed Severus by the legs and pulled him sharply so his arse was perched near the edge of the sofa, and then sidled up in between his thighs. He admired Severus' cock for a moment as it languidly poised itself across his thigh, and then leaned down to take the head into his mouth, his fingers curling around the shaft to guide it until it fully hardened. The long strands of Lucius' white-blonde hair fanned out across Severus' lap, deftly teasing his senses.

Severus threw his head back and groaned, his fingernails digging into the fabric of the sofa, luxuriating in the heat and wetness of Lucius' mouth. He found he was hard almost instantly, as the ministrations of Lucius were often truly inspired. Severus inhaled suddenly as he felt a finger massage his perineum and instinctively ground his hips into the touch. Lucius didn't let up his pleasuring a bit, planning to work diligently until Severus was at fever pitch.

"Mmmm… God…" Severus growled. He couldn't bring himself to open his eyes nor lift his head, and was completely enraptured by the sensations. He adored Lucius' extensive skills in this area (but would never openly tell him that); instead, he opted to prize him with his vocal assurances. Lucius didn't mind either way – even if Severus had never made a sound, he would still shower his lover's cock with all the attention he could muster – every flick of his tongue, every squeeze of his hand, every ounce of suction his mouth could provide – because in the end, the cock didn't belie its owner's true feelings. Neither did the lungs, with their now-ragged breathing; nor did the skin, with its signature pink flush and lightly-beaded sweat. Lucius' lips grinned around Severus' cock.

As Severus started to arch his back and thrust his hips in a desperate plea for release, Lucius pulled out all the stops. His hand started to cramp a bit as it firmly shafted Severus' cock but he was determined to see this through in one, long continuous stream of stimulation, never once letting Severus catch his breath or adjust to the increasing fervency. Lucius' own cock was erect and pressing uncomfortably into the sofa through the fabric of his trousers, but he ignored it for the time being. The moans he was wrenching from Severus' throat more than made up for it; the shivers it sent through his body encouraging and spurning him on further, his own cock twitching in anticipation of whatever awaited him next.

Lucius tightened his lips around Severus' cock and pulled the air into his mouth as he went, the force of the suction and the tease of his tongue – combined with the weight of his hand on the shaft – sending Severus over the edge. His hips jerked involuntarily as he came, a hot flood pulsing from the end of his cock into Lucius' mouth. Severus' face was locked in rapture, his eyes clamped shut tightly; his mouth open but devoid of sound, save for an uneven, grinding breath; every muscle in his lean body briefly taut before relaxing with his release. Lucius continued to milk the shaft for everything it had and then licked the head of Severus' cock clean, smirking in his most satisfied way.

As Lucius sat up, he rubbed the back of his thumb across his mouth to wipe his lips dry and looked at Severus, who was completely spent and slumped against the sofa, his arms laying limply at his sides. He had not yet opened his eyes and his breathing was still a bit labored.

Lucius then got up off the floor and leaned down over Severus, placing his hands on the sofa on either side of Severus' hips, letting his hair cascade off his shoulders to frame his face. The weight of his body leaning down must have stirred Severus, for he opened his eyes slightly and glared up at Lucius wearily.

"You bastard," was all he managed.

Lucius grinned wider, pleased with himself, and then affected his most conversational tone.

"Now, what was that you were saying about a whimpering schoolboy…?"


End file.
